


Even an Angel has Needs

by vol_ctrl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale reads erotica, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Implied Aziraphale/Crowley, Librarian Aziraphale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/pseuds/vol_ctrl
Summary: Aziraphale has picked up a new hobby reading erotica--to save the puritans from tainting themselves, of course--and Gabriel visits to show Aziraphale where his temptation will lead him.





	Even an Angel has Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DurchVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurchVerse/gifts).



> Blame DurchVerse's tempting art on Twitter (@durchnsfw) for this quick & dirty fic.

Even an angel has needs.

Well, perhaps that wasn’t strictly true. An angel didn’t have many needs aside from worshipping the glory of Creation and bettering it by inspiring goodness in mankind. But an angel who had started to go native after several thousand years on the mortal plane and whose near-constant companion was a demon--well, the needs of such an angel were a bit different.

Said companion had been much less near-constant. It had been years since Aziraphale last saw Crowley, and it was taking its toll on the angel. Perhaps he needed that little outlet of sin to keep him on the straight and narrow. Without Crowley to guide his indulgences… he might’ve gone a little off the deep end.

It had started when he was appointed librarian at the abbey. Such was his natural inclination, and he took to it gleefully. Not  _ too  _ gleefully, as the current climate of Christendom frowned on too much gleefulness in anything, even worship. Part of his duties as librarian involved culling forbidden texts from the innocent eyes of the populace. And how was one to know a forbidden text without reading it? Never judge a book by its cover and all that.

The questionable texts of the day were not so much evil as they were sinful. That was to say, less devil worship and more “tales from behind closed doors.” Private memoirs. Erotica, to put it frankly.

It wasn’t the first time Aziraphale had set eyes on content of the sort. The Greeks and Romans had been quite fond of collecting erotic esoterica, putting it on everything from vases to mosaic floors, not to mention the scrolls upon scrolls dictating the many dalliances in a man’s life. But in those days, it hadn’t been part of his occupation to catalog such things.

At first, Aziraphale would shut a book as soon as he found anything with a hint of sinful nature. But he soon found himself weak to the pleasure of reading. His life at the abbey was nothing if not peaceful, full of worship and holy asceticism. But without the occasional contact with Crowley, the familiar company of someone eternal like him, that  _ otherness  _ that he found he missed terribly--it was quite boring. There were hardly any wiles to thwart, being in a secluded abbey.

His curiosity in the erotic became something else entirely. He  _ looked forward  _ to finding those forbidden passages. Reading the pleasures of the flesh became a bit of a hobby. And one curiosity led to another…

The first time he corporated himself a cock, he wasn’t sure he’d done it properly. But after a little further reading, he found it worked  _ just  _ fine. He felt a little trepidation about the whole thing, but surely God wouldn’t give him the ability to corporate a sexual organ if She didn’t intend for him to use it, right?

There was some cause for concern about pleasuring himself--but he knew the language around the act forbade the wasteful spilling of seed, of which he had none.

The forbidden texts needed a place to go, of course, safely secured away from the easily tempted eyes of men. Aziraphale had cordoned off a corner of the library, put up wrought iron gates and a big lock on the door. Large shelves on all sides shielded prying eyes from glimpsing any of went on within. Aziraphale’s own little den of sin.

Aziraphale chuckled to himself sometimes, imagining what Crowley would think when he told him about this new little hobby of his. Other times, he wondered if Crowley indulged in such pleasures. Maybe he’d even written one of these books. Lately, he found himself picturing the wily demon partaking in some of the stories he read. This had proven worryingly fruitful.

The hour was late, and his candle was burning low. It always burned low and, miraculously, never quite ran out. He was in the midst of reading a particularly steamy encounter of a man trapped within a faerie ring and being subjected to all sorts of otherworldly pleasure. He bit his lip as he palmed himself through his robe, hardly feeling the chill of the drafty library for the flush of his skin.

“Principality Aziraphale.” A familiar, but thoroughly unexpected voice. Full of unnecessary gravitas.

Aziraphale jumped off his stool so quickly he sent it clattering to the ground and nearly tripped on it as he whipped around. “Archangel! Gabriel!” Aziraphale said too loudly, eyes wide.

Gabriel was dressed in his traditional angelic garb--a robe so white as to be blinding, fastened over one shoulder with a golden clasp in the shape of a horn. The hem was short enough to show off his muscular legs, and the drape across his torso exposed the perfection of his chiseled frame.

“Burning the midnight oil with a bit of light reading?” Gabriel asked, a brow arched over his penetrating gaze.

Aziraphale didn’t take his eyes off Gabriel, but he groped behind himself to snap the book shut. “Y-yes…” The sweat beaded on his brow turned cold. His skin tingled under his simple brown habit and he prayed that Gabriel would not notice the slight peak beneath his rope belt.

“Heavens, the stench is atrocious in here.” Gabriel’s nose wrinkled and he shook his head. “Just… awash with sin.” He pinned Aziraphale under his heavy gaze.

“I… I’ve just been sorting through the books. You see, the monks are concerned--and for good reason--about the, ah, content of the books being written and transcribed, so I’ve taken on the responsibility of--”

“Reading smut?” Gabriel strode forward, forcing Aziraphale back against the desk, and reached behind him for the book he had been reading. His smile never failed to be simultaneously pleasant and full of judgement.

Aziraphale went red in the face as he was nearly forced to sit on the desk because of Gabriel’s proximity. “I-I mean…  _ yes,  _ in a manner of speaking, so as to--”

Gabriel looked dubiously at the cover of the book, then tossed it aside. “You’ve been doing more than just reading,” Gabriel said. His hand found Aziraphale’s erection through his robe, pressing it firmly against his stomach. “I’ve been watching you.”

Aziraphale gasped and tried to back away from the invasive hand, but he was trapped against the desk. “Wh-what?” His brow creased with confusion.

“God is always watching, Aziraphale. You should know that. She sees everything. Did you think you could hide this indulgence from Her?” Gabriel’s smirk was full of condescending pity.

“I… A-am I in trouble?” Aziraphale swallowed. His heart was pounding, confused by the pressure of Gabriel’s palm against his cock. Gabriel loomed over him, both threatening and somehow tantalizing. Gabriel was as beautiful as he was terrifying.

“A curious ang el is a bad angel, Aziraphale.”

The pressure of Gabriel’s fingers tightened around Aziraphale’s trapped cock. The blond angel’s hand flew up to cover his mouth as a moan threatened to escape.

“Your… curiosity has gone well beyond mere contemplation, I see.” Gabriel stroked him, those violet eyes staring, studying Aziraphale as he flushed and clamped his hand tighter over his mouth. “Are you embarrassed now?” Gabriel laughed and took Aziraphale’s wrist in his strong hand, pulling his hand aside.

“G-Gabriel, please…” Aziraphale was embarrassed, but more so confused.

“Take that habit off. You soil the good cloth with your lust,” Gabriel sneered.

“What?” Aziraphale whispered.

Gabriel’s hand left his cock and ripped the cord belt from around his waist. “Take it off,” he commanded with less patience.

Aziraphale found it impossible not to follow orders from the archangel. His hands shook as he fumbled with the sackcloth and pulled it over his head. He shouldn’t have felt so nervous to be naked, but he felt so exposed with his arousal bare to his superior.

Gabriel’s penetrating gaze didn’t help. Violet eyes dragged over every inch of his soft body, hard with disgust and--something else. Something Aziraphale couldn’t quite pinpoint, but it made him anxious.

“You have the ability to be any shape you want, and this is how you present yourself?” Gabriel said with a derisive smirk. “Even your sex organ is below average,” he chuckled. “And just about the only part of you that isn’t soft.”

Aziraphale frowned, averting his eyes as he tried to ineffectually cover himself. He liked the way he looked--it was comfortable. Why should he conform to anyone else’s standards of beauty, much less  _ Heaven  _ that prided itself on a lack of vanity?

Gabriel grabbed his wrists and forced his arms aside. “Your shame proves you know what you’re doing is sinful.”

“What do you want from me, Gabriel?”

“I’m just here to show you the natural conclusions to your curiosities, Aziraphale. If  _ I  _ don’t, God knows you would stray further,” Gabriel said emphatically. “You might even tempt some poor soul to join you in your… curiosities.” He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

Aziraphale inched backward, but found there was nowhere to run. Gabriel had him pinned against the desk. Those strong fingers held his chin and the archangel kissed him hard. He gasped and winced as Gabriel’s grip on him tightened. His other hand released Aziraphale’s wrist to find his cock again, stroking him back to attention.

“What are you doing?” Aziraphale hissed when Gabriel finally released his lips.

“I am the Watcher.” Gabriel’s hand held his jaw, keeping him there as he pressed generous lips to Aziraphale’s neck. “I’ve watched humans do this countless times.”

Aziraphale drew in a shaky breath at the unexpected pleasure that coursed through him. Certainly couldn’t get that sensation on his own.

“A body is a sensitive thing. It’s more than just filthy sex organs.” His broad hand ran down Aziraphale’s throat and to his chest, brushing a thumb over his nipple. “Your curiosity would have inevitably led you to discover that. But what poor soul would you drag down with you?” He tweaked Aziraphale’s nipple as his teeth dug into the soft flesh of Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale gasped, his hands finding purchase on Gabriel’s robe. His cock throbbed in Gabriel’s grasp, and he bit his lip to stifle a moan.

“It’s not just pleasure. Pain can heighten the sinful ecstasy.” Gabriel punctuated his point by tormenting Aziraphale’s nipple. The angel pushed at Gabriel’s chest with a cry. “Even shame. Indulging in the forbidden.” Gabriel grabbed Aziraphale by the back of his thigh and flipped him easily onto his back on the desk littered with books and papers, looming over him with a terrible grin. “Are those the things that lead you to this temptation?”

Aziraphale stared up at Gabriel, not knowing what to expect. He was frozen in shock from the way Gabriel had touched him, kissed him. “N-no, I…”

“Shut it, Aziraphale. I don’t want to hear your excuses.” Gabriel spread his thighs further, ran his hands along the soft flesh until one found his cock again and the other delved lower. “Do you know why God made us sexless?” His finger probed against Aziraphale’s entrance. The angel squirmed away from the novel sensation, his breath coming harder. “Because angels aren’t meant for pleasures of the flesh. But they can  _ choose  _ to. A hint of free will. Strange, isn’t it?”

Aziraphale gasped as he felt Gabriel’s finger slide inside of him, his thighs tensely pinned to Gabriel’s hips. It was a most unusual sensation, made all the more intense by an additional finger. He cried out and writhed. Gabriel’s measured strokes on his cock confused the discomfort with pleasure.

“She’s always testing us, Aziraphale. Just because you  _ can  _ doesn’t mean you  _ should, _ ” Gabriel admonished seriously.

The fingers stretched and pressed deeper inside him, and his cock twitched in Gabriel’s grasp. Aziraphale panted and covered his mouth as a strangled moan left him.

“I bet you’re  _ curious  _ what comes next.” Gabriel grinned. He removed his fingers and palmed himself under his robe.

“N-no… Gabriel,” Aziraphale gasped. Gabriel gripped his hips, positioning him on the edge of the desk. He felt something much larger press against his tender flesh.

“I wonder if it’ll feel as good as your stories led you to believe.” He applied a bit of holy oil to his cock before he plunged inside with a grunt of effort.

It felt as if all of the air had left his lungs as he was suddenly filled with Gabriel’s cock. He gasped for air, his chest arched up from the desk as his hands blindly searched for some purchase. This felt little like the ecstasy that had been described in his reading.

Gabriel gave him little time to adjust before he started moving. Aziraphale appeared to be in shock--perhaps he would learn his lesson. The angel below him trembled, shaking hands finding the draped folds of his robe. For all his softness, he did look tempting like this.

Aziraphale whimpered as Gabriel’s cock slid in and out of him. The sensation was intense, too much for him to process. But his cock ached. One of his hands fell to it, and he gasped at the heightened pleasure of touching himself while Gabriel’s cock stretched him. He moaned around his fingers, uncharacteristically careless of his volume. The sound echoed off the stone walls of the library.

“You’re more far gone than I thought…” Gabriel mused as Aziraphale’s shock turned to mounting ecstasy. The archangel would be lying if he denied the pleasure of the sensation, himself. But his was a pure pleasure--untainted by temptation. Righteous pleasure from steering Aziraphale back onto the proper path.

Aziraphale was lost to the sensation. He wasn’t thinking about Gabriel. Of all things, his mind turned to Crowley. It struck him like a lightning bolt, his eyes shut, pumping his cock, and imagining Crowley so deep inside him. He came undone, crying out as orgasm shook his body. He thought he would split apart as his muscles tensed and spasmed around Gabriel’s cock so deep inside him.

As Aziraphale reached his climax, Gabriel increased his pace and rode the angel’s trembling pleasure to his own satisfaction. His lip twisted at the sight of the Principality on the desk, flush and dazed and spent, fingers still loosely covering his lips.

“You’ve been down here too long, Aziraphale.” Gabriel slid out and did a quick miracle to straighten himself back to pristine condition.

Aziraphale winced and felt his back ache against the unyielding desk. “I-I’m doing Her work,” he defended weakly.

“Don’t conflate your moral weakness with doing God’s work,” Gabriel snapped, pointing at the angel. “Keep your curiosities to yourself.”

Aziraphale shakily planted his hands on the desk and pushed himself up. “We better understand God’s creation through the variety of experience…” Aziraphale thoughtful tone nearly convinced Gabriel that he wasn’t challenging him.

“Your job isn’t to understand. It’s to follow orders.” Gabriel glanced over Aziraphale’s naked form, disturbed by glow of pleasure left on him. “I’ll be doubling your workload. Keep you out of trouble.”

“I’ll be leaving the abbey, then?” Aziraphale sighed. It had been a good run. Almost a hundred years. “What shall I do with the books? I doubt you would trust even the monks not to take a peek.”

“Burn them,” Gabriel said immediately, surprised Aziraphale would even ask.

“Burn them?” Aziraphale gasped. The very idea! He frowned at Gabriel, then nodded slowly. “O-of course…”

“I trust you’ll put all of this curiosity behind you.”

“Yes, Gabriel,” Aziraphale said thinly. “I’ll await your command.”

Gabriel’s smile returned. Nothing like righting an angel’s wrong-headed thinking. Without another breath wasted on Aziraphale, he disappeared to the triumphant chorus of horns.

Aziraphale slumped off the desk and went to retrieve his habit. Gabriel really didn’t have to go so far just to teach him a lesson. Rude, really. And telling him to burn all these books? He pulled his habit back on and looked around at the shelves sadly. Would Gabriel really check to make sure? He was sure to be watched, but the Watcher had a whole world to be watching…

Maybe he’d open a bookshop. Tuck away these books with a menagerie of other books. That sounded quite nice, actually.


End file.
